


Choose your own path

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Luna and Draco meet in secret, but will Draco come to his senses or will Luna walk away?





	Choose your own path

**Author's Note:**

> This piece will remain anonymous until the end of the contest, we would like to acknowledge that any characters, plots or locations are not ours they are the property of JK Rowling 
> 
> I would like to thank my alpha/beta who will be named after.

Luna skipped a rock across the lake, listening to the sound of water splashing. She had decided to come down after dinner, she needed some alone time. She slipped off her shoes, rolled up her pants, and stepped into the cool water. 

 

“I'm so sick of this,” she heard someone puff. “I wish he would get off my back.”

 

She turned to try and spot who was talking and Draco Malfoy came into view.

 

“I, uh, I thought I was alone,” he whispered. 

 

“Me too, but I'll always accept company.” she smiled up at him.

 

“Well… okay. But do not speak of this to anyone,” Draco said.

 

“My lips are sealed.”

 

Draco sat at the water edge and laid back.

 

“My father wants me to follow family tradition, but I don't want to,” he started. “I don't want to be like him.”

 

“Well you don't have to be Draco,” Luna assured him, she stepped out of the water to lay beside him. 

 

“Of course I do Luna, they will disown me. And then what? Live on the streets like some animal?”

 

“We choose our own paths, remember that. Now let's get your mind off of things,” Luna said looking up at the clouds and pointing, “What does that cloud look like to you?”

 

“A cloud, I guess,” Draco answers, unsure of what she meant.

 

“Really? Well, I see a niffler who has just found a gold coin.” she turned her head and smiled at him, “Now try again,”

 

Just before he had a chance to answer, they heard someone yelling for him.

 

“Well Luna, this was fun but I better get back. Thank you.” 

 

He stood and dashed off, leaving her to her thoughts.

 

oOo

 

Luna sat by the Great lake, throwing the giant squid little clams she had found digging by the water's edge. It had been two days since her encounter with Draco, and she couldn't get him off her mind. She grabbed another clam, and tossed it watching as one of the tentacles shot out of the water and caught it. 

 

“I knew I would find you here,” she heard Draco say from behind her.

 

Turning, she flashed him a brilliant smile, which he returned. He came and sat beside her, looking out at the squid.

 

“It's so peaceful here,” he stated.

 

“It is. I love it,” she answered. She grabbed a clam and offered it to Draco. “Go ahead, she loves them.”

 

He took it slowly, unsure of himself.

 

“Don't worry, all you have to do is throw it. She'll do the rest.”

 

He tossed it out to her and watched as she caught it with ease.

 

“That's amazing, so do you have any more?”

 

They sat for an hour, taking turn tossing her clams, and laughing enjoying each other's company. 

 

The sun started setting, and a slight breeze blew in. Luna shivered, and Draco took off his cloak, offering it to her. She took it and wrapped it around her shoulders, smiling at him. 

 

“Thank you, Draco. I've enjoyed our time together.”

 

Draco leaned closer to her, but then froze. 

 

“I'm sorry, I have to, I have to go.”

 

He jumped up and took off leaving Luna alone. She sat confused, for what felt like ages. Finally, after listening to the owls’ hoot, she decided it was time to head back. 

 

oOo

 

Luna shuffled the eggs on her plate. She was sitting with everyone trying to eat breakfast, but she just wasn't hungry. 

 

“I'm going to head to Care of Magical Creatures early,” she told Padma before setting off. 

 

She climbed off the bench and gathered her things, making her way to the double doors. She passed through and before she could step out Pansy walked up to her. 

 

“Looney Looney Lovegood. Where you off to so early,” she sang before smacking her books out of her hands.

 

She ignores her and stoops down to pick up her books, Pansy laughed at her.

 

She looks up and sees Draco hiding behind one of the statues, wand out.

 

She sees a gold light sprout from his wand and then suddenly pimples burst all over her face. He quickly retreats before he can be seen. Looking at Pansy, hundreds of pimples had begun to cover her face and start exploding. She grabbed her face and ran, crying as she went.

 

Luna searched for Draco, but couldn't find him. Not wanting to be late, she headed to class, head full of questions. She went through class not paying attention, having been nipped by the murtlap she was trying to help get some murtlap essence from. However, she had been bitten before so she knew none of the side effects messed with her. She just wrapped her finger and went back to work, trying to keep her mind occupied.

 

When class was over she decided to have lunch near the Forbidden Forest beside her favorite tree. She headed up with everyone else to get a few things, and filled her bag with sandwiches, chips, and grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice and a cup to take with her. Balancing all her things, she finally made it to the tree and spread out her cloak, placing the food in a neat order around herself. She grabbed a sandwich and laid back, looking up at the tree branches, watching a bird feed her chicks in a nest. She laid there contemplating, but finally decided she was gonna confront Draco once and for all.

 

She marched up to the castle and went straight to the Slytherin table. She spotted Draco and before she made it to him he stood and closed the distance between them. 

 

“Draco Malfoy, I will no longer be hidden. You can either come out and tell everyone or forget about me altogether.” she rushed. 

 

Draco looked taken aback, but he cleared his throat and looked around.

 

“Alright everyone, listen up,” he yelled. 

 

Once everyone was looking their way he began. 

 

“Luna is special. She has helped me these last few days see things in a different light. From this point on, no one is to mess with her.”

 

He stopped and cupped her face, bringing it closer to his. He kissed her softly, and without hesitation. When the kiss broke, she looked up at him and smiled.

 

“See, only you can decide your fate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x


End file.
